


look at me

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Smith is always loud and since they lack proper equipment to shut him up, Sam has stuffed Dean's wet boxers into his mouth to keep him quiet.





	look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th Round of Spn_Masquerade. Prompt: Swesson AU with D/s and top!Sam

Smith is always loud and since they lack proper equipment to shut him up, Sam has stuffed Dean's wet boxers into his mouth to keep him quiet. Of course there are other means, but the way the unbearable peacock blushes is just too pretty. Like right now. Dean Smith is wrapped in Sam's hold, his hands trapped behind his back, bound together by his tie while Sam crowds him against the wall. He is already balls-deep inside Dean, having impaled the other man with one smooth thrust. 

"You did good to follow my orders," Sam growls quietly. He reaches between them to brush against Dean's hole with his fingers. They come away wet. "Have you finally learned that you should be  _ prepared  _ whenever I tell you to meet me? I wonder if you opened yourself up in the office. Did you push down your pants and fucked yourself on your fingers as soon as you got my text?" 

A sob escapes Dean's mouth. He has closed his eyes, but Sam can read the embarrassment in his features. Besides Dean's hole clenches beautifully around his cock the dirtier his words get. 

"Look at me," Sam demands and presses Dean's face against the fall, forcing his boss to look sideways. 

Yet Smith only shakes in his arms. His upper body in embarrassment as his mind denies the position he is in, while the lower half desperately tries to find leverage to rock back. 

"I said  _ Look at me! _ " 

Sam slaps Dean's ass with his free hand. Hard. It leaves an imprint he cannot see in the dark of the small storage room, but if he does it often enough he can watch Dean limp around for the rest of the day. 

His boss' eyes are shining, his lips quivering when Smith finally obeys. Sam holds the gaze, lets Smith feel the intensity radiating between them before he plunges into him. Hard, deep and almost brutal. A smirk creeps onto Sam's face as Dean cries out in pleasure. Sam has been torturing him for a while, fucking is wet hole with his fingers before he entered him only to stop moving again. 

With Sam manhandling Dean Smith into position, moving his hips away from the wall to fuck into him, the other man can't do anything but clench around him furiously. Muffled cries fall from Dean's lips as Sam works him hard, not caring if pre-come drops from his boss cock onto the pants that pool at his feet. 

"Nngh-hm...," Dean sobs quietly as the wet and stained boxers fall out of his mouth. "Fuck. Fuck, please." 

Another hard thrust, this time directly slamming into his prostate is too much for him. Dean keens, making an incoherent noise as his cock swells and pulses hot slick onto the floor. He yells into Sam's hand that comes up to silence him again and his muscles squeezes tight around the dick that's still strokes back and forth over his sweet spot. His chest is heaving and Dean close to riding out the aftershocks as a slash of wetness fills out his ass again. 

He would protest if he had the breath for it, yet as his muscles loosen and the haze fades from his lust addled mind Dean becomes are that his trembling body is only held upright by Wesson. The large man is looming behind him, almost gently squeezing his ass. Making clear that if they had the time, he would do it all over again in a second. 

Instead he reaches out to the cupboard next to Dean and pulls a plug from somewhere.

Dean shivers at the merciless tone and keeps still, his feet still apart and with his nipples brushing against the cold wall. Cum drips from his hole and he can't suppress the hiss, when Sam Wesson pushes the toy past his rim. 

"You will wear this for the next hours," Wesson orders. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Sir." Dean doesn't look his master in the eye and keeps them on a pile of old newspapers as fingers grab the base of the toy. 

They twist it around, pressing as deep into Dean as it will go and his sensitive walls stretch around the bulky object. It feels big and heavy. Walking around with it will be difficult. 

"Behave," Wesson murmurs and presses a kiss onto Dean's neck, freeing his hands meanwhile. He is already dressed again and has his hand on the door handle as he adds, "I will come by later to check up on you." 

With these words he's gone and Dean is ready to fall apart. He dries himself with his boxers and pulls his pants up without putting them on again. The soft fabric feels strange against his sore ass. On his way back the office Dean goes to the bathroom to wash his face and he almost feels human again by the time he sits down in his chair. 

Yet the plug nestled against his prostate, a teasing promise makes him think of what is going to happen once everyone has gone home. 

  
  


 


End file.
